1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an injector for fuel injection in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One injector is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 100 57 683 A, has an injector body, to which a fuel line is connected by which fuel at high pressure is delivered from a reservoir to the injector. In the injector body, a bore is provided, into which a fuel filter is inserted, through which filter the fuel delivered through the fuel line flows upstream of the injection. In the filter bore, a sealing seat is formed against which the end region of the fuel line is pressed upon the securing of the fuel line to the injector body. The sealing seat and the end region of the fuel line are disposed with their longitudinal axes at least approximately coaxially to the filter bore. The location of the filter bore in the injector body must be selected in accordance with the space available in the injector body, whereupon the location of the end region of the fuel line is then also defined and cannot be selected optimally to suit the space conditions in the surroundings of the injector. The result under some circumstances can be an unfavorable installed position of the end region of the fuel line, and especially in the longitudinal direction of the injector a great structural height can ensue, which can make it more difficult to install an engine equipped with the injector in a motor vehicle. In particular, the attempt is made to keep the structural height of the engine low, to create enough deformation distance above the engine for the motor vehicle hood, which future regulations will require for pedestrian protection.